PC:Gloom (Velmont)
Summary Fluff Background Gloom is the name he has taken since that day. The day where he has seen his whole tribe getting killed by a band of raiders. His nomadic tribe had established themselves on the coast to fish. They were there for a few days. A ship came nearby and put anchor. The tribe had a chance to prepare a defense, but they were outnumbered. The group, who was coming from the Savage Lands, killed everyone and took anything valuable. They left the camps, burning, corpse spread among the ruins and the ashes. But Gloom was just unconscious, left for death. When he awoke, there was nothing to be done to save his mate, his family, his tribe. For a week, he cursed the gods to have not prevented that carnage. It is during the night that Lauto came to him. The god offered him his hand to cross to the land of the death. The offer was tempting him, but his tribe had always valued life. Death was part of it, but it had to be useful, there had to be a meaning to it. Dying of old age after having transmit all his knowledge to his descendant, killed during a fight to protect his tribe, death was the achievement of a life. Also the tribe as fought to defend themselves. He was the only one alive. Everyone died for him. Gloom decide to decline the god's offer, but told him they will meet soon enough. Lauto replied him he will walk by his side until he would finally come to him and his tribe. Gloom left the ruins of his tribe, after having buried all of them. He then sailed to Daunton in hope to find a cause to follow and die for the good of it. Appearance and personality Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 212 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Physical Description: Region Kythira +2 Insight Kick Find an honorable death Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Longtooth Shifting +2 Atletic, +2 Endurence Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Ligth Languages: Common, Choice of 1 language (Elven) Class Features Paladin +1 Fort, Ref, and Will Channel Divinity Divine Challenge Ardent Vow Paragon Features Son of Mercy Immobilizing Action (11th level): Whenever you spend an action point to make an extra attack against the target of your lawbreaker’s doom power, on a hit with that attack the target is also immobilized until the start of your next turn. Lawbreaker's Doom (11th level): You can use lawbreaker’s doom as an encounter power. Feats Mighty Challenge level Weapon Proficiency (Fullblade) level Unfailing Vigor) level Heavy Blade Expertise Expertise at 5th level Sudden Smite level Sturdy Shifter level Commanding Vow level Weapon Focus (Heavy Blade) level Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Resistance: Cold 5, Necrotic 5 Defenses: +2 defenses vs AoO Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 10 + Con 1) Verve GithPlate Armor +3: +2 to death saving throw Survivor's Belt: Whenever you make a death saving throw, you can roll twice, using the higher result. Unfailing Vigor): When you roll an 18 or higher on a death saving throw, you can spend a healing surge as if you had rolled a 20. Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 + Armor Penalty (-1)) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Eladrin Powers Powers Known Paladin At-Will Ardent Strike Holy Strike Divine Challenge Encounter Divine Strength Divine Mettle Heedless Fury Fortune Spurned Smite Crescent Moon Call of Challenge Benediction Daily Ardent Vow Blood of the Mighty Frenzying Smite Death Angel Aspect of Ferocity Son of Mercy Encounter Lawbreaker's Doom Dispense Justice Other Encounter Longtooth Shifting Feature Iron Wolf Charge Feature Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Equipment Gold remaining 474 Weight 158 lbs Wish List *Bloodfury Fullblade *Verve Armor *Anything that boost his damage *Anything that allow him to cheat death *Anything that give him a look of an angel of death. Tracking Treasure Starting Gold: 780 gp (Blood Fury Longsword +1, Plate Armor, Heavy Shield, Adventurer's Kit) Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work: 600 gp, 634 gp (Sold Plate (+10gp), Sold Heavy Shield (+2gp), Bought Verve Plate Armor +1 (-840gp), Bought Amulet of Protection +1 (-360gp), Bought FullBlade (-30gp), Tranfert Enchanment (Blood Fury from Longsword to Fullblade) (-25gp) Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks II: The Mysterious Imlach Island : 4248 gp DM Credit: 1 spent at level 5 for 466 gp, 6 spent at level 6 for 3756 gp, 6 spent at level 7 for 5364 gp, 6 spent at level 8 for 7596 gp, 6 spent at level 9 for 10476 gp Sold Verve Plate Armor +1 (+168 gp), Amulet of Protection +1 (+72 gp), Blood Fury Fullblade +1 (136 gp) Bought Lauto's Shroud (The Raven Queen's Shroud (-680gp), Belt of Lauto Righteousness (Belt of Sonnlinor Righteousness) (-1800gp), Iron Armbands of Power (-1800gp), Blood Fury Fullblade +3 (17000gp), Verve Plate Armor +2 (4200gp), Raven Cloak +2 (4200gp) The Missing Professor: Verve Armor +3 and Survivor's Belt XP 1000 XP (Created at level 2) Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work: 1372 XP Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks II: The Mysterious Imlach Island : 5070 XP, DM Credit: 1 spent at level 5 for 334 XP, 6 spent at level 6 for 2502 XP, 6 spent at level 7 for 3000 XP, 6 spent at level 8 for 3504 XP, 6 spent at level 9 for 4002 XP The Missing Professor: 6535 XP Changes Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: * Math - your ranged attack needs the heavy thrown tag to calculate properly (Crag's got it in his sheet below) http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/L4W:PC:Crag_(Kalidrev) *You have acid resistance of 6 listed (is that leftover from Feyr?) Minor things though so approved Approval 2 Since everything has been updated and everything else looks good, 2nd approval from Kalidrev Level 3 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: * Heedless Fury - after the -5 to all defenses, please add "TENT" - don't want a DM thinking you take that penalty forever ;) *Math section - Fortune Spurned Smite - should target Fort not AC Minor things though so approved Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Level 10 Approval 1 I am currently reviewing this page Karlowitch Problems # Free Weapon Expertise feat at level 5 is missing, so go ahead and choose one ;). # Equipment links are broken: Blood Fury Weapon +3, Raven Cloak +2, Lauto's Shroud, Belt of Lauto's Righteousness, Iron Armbands of Power # Lauto's Shroud (aka The Raven Queens Shroud) - I suppose it is in Wondrous Items but, I can't find it. If you fix the link, it won't be a problem. # Calculated weight to 99. Discard this if the Lauto's Shroud weighs 1lb # Please make links to DM credits under xp and Treasure. # Frost Gauntlets are not included in your Treasure in Tracking. # Calculated remaining gp to be 2618, minus the the Frost Gauntlets leaves 18gp left. # Religion skill should be at +9 and not +11, since skill bonuses from Iron Wolf Warrior theme, at level 5, is to nature and perception. Likewise Nature skill should be at +12 and not +10. There is also a typo mistake. # Iron Wolf Warrior At-Will power is missing from Powers Known # PowerOrigin is missing from all Powers # Lay on Hands At-Will Power is missing in Powers Known and in Summary # Power To Hit table and Basic Attack table needs to be updated in Math. Most of your attacks should be at +16, and +17 if you choose to add a free Weapon Expertise. # Holy Strike At-Will Power - Your additional Radiant damage against a marked target should be +5 instead +4. #Divine Challenge At-Will Power - should give 10 radiant damage when activated. #Ardent Vow Paladin Power - You should be able to use it 5 times a day now. #Need a link to the retired Character in tracking Approval 2 I looked things over, and I didn't see anything that Karlovitch didn't catch, except for a few typos ("Fullbadle" in the Math section). Karlovitch is mistaken about you needing to put Lay on Hands on your sheet, since Ardent Vow replaces Lay on Hands. He is correct about you being able to use it 5 times per day now, however, now that your WIS is 20. Most of the errors have been corrected, and the remaining ones are minor, so this has my Approval -WEContact Approval 3 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Fate-Spurned Smite only causes enemies to run if they're damaged before the start of your next turn. * Summary: Ardent Vow should be dealing 10 extra damage. * Attacks: Your MBA is missing expertise. * Attacks: If you add "|StrRAtk=yes" to the attack table code, your RBA will use strength. * Powers-to-hit: Iron Wolf Charge is not a weapon power and therefore doesn't benefit from expertise. * Powers-to-hit: Fullblade is misspelled in the table. * Misc: All your items links are wrong because WotC changed them out from underneath you. Up to you if you want to bother fixing them. Minor issues, so approved. Status Approved for level 10 at 20784 xp by WEContact and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Shifter Category:L4W:Paladin Category:L4W Defender Category:L4W:Approved Characters